vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fate/Grand Order
Summary Fate/Grand Order is an online RPG for iOS and Android, developed by DELiGHTWORKS. The story revolves around the Chaldea Security Organization, a secret agency dedicated to the protection of humanity, and its efforts to preserve humanity by destroying the Singularities that disrupt time and threaten to eradicate them. Throughout human history, Chaldea sends a lone Master and the many Servants they've summoned to destroy the Holy Grails responsible for the Singularities. This is the Grand Order - the greatest Holy Grail War. Originally, there are seven Singularities, but even after the destruction of the seven and the defeat of their mastermind, more continue to appear. Power of the Verse Fate/Grand Order is almost assuredly the strongest installment in the Fate franchise, possessing a massive portion of all of Fate's Servants, with nearly all of those who appeared in Fate/stay night, Fate/hollow ataraxia, Fate/Zero, and Fate/Extra appearing in the game in some form or another. This includes top tiers such as Gilgamesh, Enkidu, BB, Ozymandias, and many others. On top of possessing most of the hax of other Fate installments, it introduces a number of new Servants with new haxed abilities. Notable amongst these are the Grand Servants, Goetia, who can destroy the surface of the Earth across all of time, sees the past, present, and future all at once, and is the foundation of all other modern magecraft, and King Hassan, who can insert the concept of death into his opponents and manipulate fate to bring their time of death to the present. Tiamat, the Primordial Goddess of Mesopotamian mythology who gave birth to life in all its forms, also appears, existing in a universe of imaginary numbers, possessing no concept of death and Authority over all life on Earth - humans, gods, and beasts alike. Supporters / Opponents Supporters: * Promestein * Ramesses the Sun King * CrossverseCrisis * Reppuzan * TheJ-ManRequiem * Sage God Slayer * Shiro Einzbern * Iapitus The Impaler Neutral: Opponents: Profiles Non-Servants FGO Ritsuka Fujimaru.png|link=Ritsuka Fujimaru|Ritsuka Fujimaru Doctor_Roman.png|link=Caster (Solomon)|Doctor Roman Lev_Lainur_Flauros.png|link=Goetia|Lev Lainur Flauros Shielder SHIELDER: Mash FGO4.png|link=Shielder|Mash Kyrielight Saber SABER: Proto Saber FGO4.png|link=Saber (Fate/Prototype)|Arthur Pendragon Saber FGO.jpg|link=Saber (Fate/stay night)|Arturia Pendragon Alter FGO4.jpg|link=Saber Alter|Arturia Pendragon Alter Arturia Lily FGO4.png|link=Saber Lily|Arturia Pendragon Lily Altera FGO4.png|link=Saber (Attila)|Attila Bedivere FGO4.png|link=Saber (Bedivere)|Bedivere Chevalier FGO4.png|link=Saber (Chevalier d'Eon)|Le Chevalier d'Eon Fergus FGO4.png|link=Saber (Fergus mac Róich)|Fergus mac Róich SaberGOCaesarstage4.png|link=Saber (Caesar)|Gaius Julius Caesar Gawain FGO4.png|link=Saber (Gawain)|Gawain S Gilles FGO4.png|link=Saber (Gilles de Rais)|Gilles de Rais S Lancelot FGO4.png|link=Saber (Lancelot)|Lancelot Musashi FGO4.png|link=Saber (Miyamoto Musashi)|Miyamoto Musashi Mordred FGO4.png|link=Saber of Red (Mordred)|Mordred Saber Yagyu FGO4.jpg|link=Saber (Munenori Yagyū)|Munenori Yagyū Nero FGO4.png|link=Playable Saber (Nero)|Nero Claudius Caesar Okita FGO4.png|link=Sakura Saber|Okita Souji Rama FGO4.png|link=Saber (Rama)|Rama Siegfried FGO4.png|link=Saber of Black (Siegfried)|Siegfried Suzuka Gozen FGO4.png|link=Saber (Suzuka Gozen)|Suzuka Gozen Lancer LANCER: Lancer Arturia FGO4.png|Arturia Pendragon|link=Lancer (Arturia) Lancer Alter FGO4.png|Arturia Pendragon Alter|link=Lancer (Arturia Alter) Brynhildr FGO4.png|Brynhildr|link=Lancer (Brynhildr) Cu FGO4.png|Cú Chulainn|link=Lancer (Fate/stay night) Cu Proto FGO4.png|Cú Chulainn Proto|link=Lancer (Fate/Prototype) Diarmuid FGO4.png|Diarmuid Ua Duibhne|link=Lancer (Fate/Zero) Elizabeth FGO4.jpg|Elizabeth Báthory|link=Lancer (Fate/Extra CCC) Enkidu FGO4.png|Enkidu|link=Enkidu Fionn FGO4.png|Fionn mac Cumhaill|link=Lancer (Fionn) Lancer Hector.png|Hector|link=Lancer (Hector) Inshun FGO4.PNG|Hōzōin Inshun|link=Lancer (Hōzōin Inshun) Jaguar Man FGO4.png|Jaguar Man|link=Lancer (Jaguar Man) Karna FGO4.png|Karna|link=Lancer of Red (Karna) Leonidas FGO4.png|Leonidas|link=Lancer (Leonidas) Li Shuwen FGO4.png|Li Shuwen|link=Lancer (Li Shuwen) Lancer Medusa FGO4.png|Medusa|link=Lancer (Medusa) Benkei FGO4.png|Musashibou Benkei|link=Lancer (Musashibou Benkei) Nehza_FGO4.png|Nezha|link=Lancer (Nezha) Parvati FGO4.png|Parvati|link=Lancer (Parvati) Romulus FGO4.png|Romulus|link=Lancer (Romulus) Scathach FGO4.png|Scáthach|link=Lancer (Scáthach) Extra Vlad FGO4.png|Vlad III|link=Lancer (Fate/Extra) Archer ARCHER: Arash FGO4.png|link=Archer (Arash)|Arash Arjuna FGO4.png|link=Archer (Arjuna)|Arjuna Artemis FGO4.png|link=Archer (Artemis)|Artemis Atalanta FGO4.png|link=Archer of Red (Atalanta)|Atalanta ArcherBillyStage4.png|link=Archer (Billy the Kid)|Billy the Kid ChildGilFullPower.png|link=Child-Gil|Child-Gil Kuro FGO.png|link=Chloe von Einzbern|Chloe von Einzbern David FGO4.png|link=Archer (David)|David EMIYA FGO4.png|link=Archer (Fate/stay night)|EMIYA Emiya Alter FGO4.jpg|link=Archer (EMIYA Alter)|EMIYA Alter Euryale FGO4.png|link=Archer (Euryale)|Euryale Gilgamesh FGO4.png|link=Gilgamesh (Fate Series)|Gilgamesh Ishtar FGO4.png|link=Archer (Ishtar)|Ishtar Moriarty FGO4.png|link=Archer (Moriarty)|James Moriarty Tesla FGO4.png|link=Archer (Nikola Tesla)|Nikola Tesla Nobunaga FGO.png|link=Demon Archer|Nobunaga Oda Robin Hood FGO4.png|link=Archer (Fate/Extra)|Robin Hood Touta FGO4.png|link=Archer (Tawara Touta)|Tawara Touta Gozen FGO4.png|link=Archer (Tomoe Gozen)|link=Archer (Tomoe Gozen)|Tomoe Gozen Tristan FGO4.png|link=Archer (Tristan)|Tristan Rider RIDER: Alexander FGO4.png|link=Rider (Alexander)|Alexander Anne_and_Mary_FGO4.png|link=Rider (Anne Bonny and Mary Read)|Anne Bonny and Mary Read Astolfo FGO4.png|link=Rider of Black (Astolfo)|Astolfo Rider Boudica.png|link=Rider (Boudica)|Boudica Columbus FGO4.png|link=Rider (Christopher Columbus)|Christopher Columbus Teach FGO4.png|link=Rider (Edward Teach)|Edward Teach Drake FGO4.png|link=Rider (Fate/Extra)|Francis Drake Iskandar FGO4.png|link=Rider (Fate/Zero)|Iskandar Marie FGO4.png|link=Rider (Marie Antoinette)|Marie Antoinette Medb FGO4.png|link=Rider (Medb)|Medb Medusa FGO4.png|link=Rider (Fate/stay night)|Medusa Quetzalcoatl FGO4.png|link=Rider (Quetzalcoatl)|Quetzalcoatl Ozymandias FGO4.png|link=Rider (Ozymandias)|Ramesses II Saint George FGO4.png|link=Rider (Saint George)|Saint George Martha FGO4.png|link=Rider (Saint Martha)|Saint Martha Rider Kintoki FGO4.png|link=Rider (Sakata Kintoki)|Sakata Kintoki Ushiwakamaru FGO4.png|link=Rider (Ushiwakamaru)|Ushiwakamaru Caster CASTER: Caster Charles.jpg|link=Caster (Charles Babbage)|Charles Babbage Circe_FGO4.png|link=Caster (Circe)|Circe Caster Cu FGO4.png|link=Caster (Cú Chulainn)|Cú Chulainn Geronimo FGO4.png|link=Caster (Geronimo)|Geronimo Casgil FGO4.png|link=Caster (Gilgamesh)|Gilgamesh Gilles FGO4.png|link=Caster (Fate/Zero)|Gilles de Rais Andersen FGO4.png|link=Caster (Fate/Extra CCC)|Hans Christian Andersen Blavatsky FGO4.png|link=Caster (Helena Blavatsky)|Helena Blavatsky Illya FGO.png|link=Illyasviel von Einzbern (Fate/Kaleid)|Illyasviel von Einzbern Irisviel FGO4.png|link=Caster (Irisviel)|Irisviel von Einzbern Da Vinci FGO4.png|link=Caster (Leonardo da Vinci)|Leonardo da Vinci Medea FGO4.png|link=Caster (Fate/stay night)|Medea Medea Lily FGO4.png|link=Caster (Medea Lily)|Medea Lily Mephistopheles FGO4.png|link=Caster (Mephistopheles)|Mephistopheles Merlin FGO4.png|link=Caster (Merlin)|Merlin Nitocris FGO4.png|link=Caster (Nitocris)|Nitocris Nursery Rhyme FGO4.png|link=Caster (Fate/Extra)|Nursery Rhyme Paracelsus FGO4.png|link=Caster (Paracelsus)|Paracelsus von Hohenheim Queen_of_Sheba_FGO4.png|link=Caster (Queen of Sheba)|Queen of Sheba Scheherazade FGO4.png|link=Caster (Scheherazade)|Scheherazade Solomon FGO.png|link=Caster (Solomon)|Solomon Tamamo FGO4.png|link=Playable Caster (Tamamo-no-Mae)|Tamamo-no-Mae Edison FGO4.png|link=Caster (Thomas Edison)|Thomas Edison Shakespeare FGO4.png|link=Caster of Red (Shakespeare)|William Shakespeare Mozart FGO4.png|link=Caster (Mozart)|Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart CasterXuanStage4.jpg|link=Caster (Xuanzang)|Xuanzang Sanzang Zhuge Liang FGO4.jpg|link=Caster (Zhuge Liang)|Zhuge Liang Assassin ASSASSIN: Carmilla FGO4.png|link=Assassin (Carmilla)|Carmilla Sanson FGO4.png|link=Assassin (Sanson)|Charles Henri Sanson Cleopatra FGO4.png|link=Assassin (Cleopatra)|Cleopatra Jekyll FGO4.png|link=Assassin (Dr. Jekyll)|Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde K EMIYA FGO4.png|link=Assassin (EMIYA)|EMIYA Fuma Kotaro FGO4.png|link=Assassin (Fuma Kotaro)|Fuma Kotaro Serenity.png|link=Assassin (Hassan of Serenity)|Hassan of Serenity Cursed Arm FGO4.png|link=True Assassin|Hassan of the Cursed Arm Hundred FGO4.png|link=Assassin (Fate/Zero)|The Hundred-Faced Hassan Jack FGO.png|link=Assassin of Black (Jack the Ripper)|Jack the Ripper Jing Ke FGO4.png|link=Assassin (Jing Ke)|Jing Ke Danzou FGO4.png|link=Assassin (Katou Danzou)|Katō Danzō King Hassan FGO4.png|link=King Hassan|King Hassan Mata Hari FGO4.png|link=Assassin (Mata Hari)|Mata Hari Chiyome FGO4.png|link=Assassin (Mochizuki Chiyome)|Mochizuki Chiyome MHX FGO4.png|link=Assassin (MHX)|Mysterious Heroine X Osakabehime FGO4.png|link=Assassin (Osakabe-hime)|Osakabe-hime Phantom FGO4.png|link=Assassin (Phantom of the Opera)|Phantom of the Opera Sasaki FGO4.png|link=Assassin (Fate/stay night)|Sasaki Kojirou Shuten FGO4.png|link=Assassin (Shuten-douji)|Shuten-douji Stheno FGO4.png|link=Assassin (Stheno)|Stheno Wu Zetian FGO4.png|link=Assassin (Wu Zetian)|Wu Zetian Yan Qing FGO4.png|link=Assassin (Yan Qing)|Yan Qing Berserker BERSERKER: BerserkerAsteriosGOStage4.png|link=Berserker (Asterios)|Asterios Beowulf1.png|link=Berserker (Beowulf)|Beowulf Caligula FGO4.png|link=Berserker (Caligula)|Caligula Chacha FGO4.png|link=Berserker (Chacha)|Chacha Cu Alter FGO4.png|link=Berserker (Cú Alter)|Cú Chulainn Alter Darius III FGO4.png|link=Berserker (Darius III)|Darius III Jekyll FGO4.png|link=Assassin (Dr. Jekyll)|Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde Bloodaxe FGO4.png|link=Berserker (Eric Bloodaxe)|Eric Bloodaxe Nightingale FGO4.png|link=Berserker (Florence Nightingale)|Florence Nightingale Frankenstein FGO4.png|link=Berserker of Black (Frankenstein's Monster)|Frankenstein's Monster Ascended Berserker.png|link=Berserker (Fate/stay night)|Heracles Hijikata FGO4.png|link=Berserker (Hijikata Toshizou)|Hijikata Toshizou Ibaraki1.png|link=Berserker (Ibaraki-douji)|Ibaraki-douji Kiyohime FGO4.png|link=Berserker (Kiyohime)|Kiyohime Lancelot FGO4.png|link=Berserker (Fate/Zero)|Lancelot Lu Bu FGO4.png|link=Berserker (Fate/Extra)|Lü Bu Yorimitsu FGO4.png|link=Berserker (Minamoto no Yorimitsu)|Minamoto no Yorimitsu MHX Alter FGO4.png|link=Berserker (MHX Alter)|Mysterious Heroine X Alter Bunyan FGO4.png|link=Berserker (Paul Bunyan)|Paul Bunyan Penthesilea FGO4.png|link=Berserker (Penthesilea)|Penthesilea Kintarou FGO4.png|link=Berserker (Sakata Kintoki)|Sakata Kintoki Spartacus FGO4.png|link=Berserker of Red (Spartacus)|Spartacus Tamamo Cat FGO4.png|link=Berserker (Tamamo Cat)|Tamamo Cat Vlad FGO4.png|link=Lancer of Black (Vlad III)|Vlad III Avenger AVENGER: Angra Mainyu FGO4.png|link=Avenger (Angra Mainyu)|Angra Mainyu T31.png|link=Avenger (Edmond Dantès)|Edmond Dantès Gorgon FGO4.png|link=Avenger (Gorgon)|Gorgon Hessian Lobo FGO4.png|link=Avenger (Hessian Lobo)|Hessian Lobo Jeanne Alter FGO4.png|link=Avenger (Jeanne Alter)|Jeanne Alter Ruler RULER: Shirou Kotomine FGO4.png|link=Shirou Kotomine|Amakusa Shirou Tokisada Jeanne FGO4.png|link=Ruler (Fate/Apocrypha)|Jeanne d'Arc Sherlock FGO4.png|link=Ruler (Sherlock Holmes)|Sherlock Holmes Alter Ego ALTER EGO: Meltlilith FGO4.png|link=Meltlilith|Meltlilith Passionlip FGO4.png|link=Passionlip|Passionlip Moon Cancer MOON CANCER: BB FGO4.png|link=BB (Fate/Extra CCC)|BB Foreigner Foreigner: FGO_Abigail_Williams_Stage_1.jpg|link=Foreigner (Abigail Williams)|Abigail Williams FGO_Katsushika_Hokusai_Stage_1.jpg|link=Foreigner (Katsushika Hokusai)|Katsushika Hokusai Beast BEAST: Goetia FGO.png|link=Goetia|Goetia Tiamat FGO.png|link=Tiamat (Fate/Grand Order)|Tiamat Kiara FGO4.png|link=Kiara Sessyoin|Kiara Sessyoin Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Games Category:Verses